marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Happy Hogan
|gender = Male |title = Head of Security Asset Manager |affiliation = Salvation Army |movie = Iron Man Iron Man 2 Iron Man 3 Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War (deleted scene) Avengers: Endgame Spider-Man: Far From Home |comic = Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! Iron Man 2: Security Breach Iron Man 2: Public Identity Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers: Iron Man Mark VII (mentioned) Iron Man 2 Adaptation Captain America: Civil War Prelude Spider-Man: Far From Home Prelude Black Widow Prelude (flashbacks) |actor = Jon Favreau |status = Alive}} Harold Joseph "Happy" Hogan is one of Tony Stark's closest friends and his personal chauffeur who formerly worked as his personal bodyguard and Head of Security of Stark Industries. Hogan was almost killed during Aldrich Killian's War, which motivated Stark to get revenge on the Mandarin, who he believed was behind Hogan's injuries. After his recovery, Hogan continued to faithfully serve as Stark's friend and employee. Hogan oversaw Stark's mentorship over Spider-Man, aiding the young hero on his trip to Germany and acting as their liaison when Parker continued his superhero activities. Hogan, however, was irritated by the boy and avoided his duties with him. After Parker defeated Vulture to prevent the cargo in which Hogan kept certain valuable items to be transferred to the New Avengers Facility from getting hijacked, the young hero earned Hogan’s admiration and respect. In 2023, Hogan was present at Tony Stark's funeral, after he died during the Battle of Earth. The grief-ridden Hogan began working with May Parker, and helped Peter Parker fight the Elementals in Europe. Biography Tony Stark's Bodyguard Employed by Tony Stark Harold Hogan was a former boxer who received the nickname of "Happy" as he rarely smiled. Following the end of his boxing career, he was hired by Tony Stark to be his personal chauffeur and bodyguard.I Am Iron Man: Behind the Scenes Making of Iron Man New Year's in Switzerland ]] Hogan accompanied Stark to Bern, Switzerland on his first and only date with Maya Hansen. Hogan stayed with Stark as he made his way through the party, being introduced to Ho Yinsen and Doctor Wu. When they made it to the elevator, Hogan tried and failed to keep an eccentric scientist named Aldrich Killian away from Stark and Hansen, who attempted to pitch his idea for a new company called A.I.M. which he wanted Stark's investment in. and Maya Hansen]] Hogan escorted Tony Stark and Maya Hansen back to Hansen's room where they discussed her experiments in a virus which would allow the human body to instantly regenerate damaged tissue, including the immediate regrowth of severed limbs. Just as Hogan prepared to leave, he accidentally caused one of Hansen's experiments to explode, causing him to react by jumping on Stark to protect him. With the situation explained, Hogan wished Stark a Happy New Year and left the pair alone for the night.Iron Man 3 Stark's Rescue from Afghanistan enjoy some gambling]] In 2009, Hogan accompanied Stark to Caesars Palace in Las Vegas for an awards ceremony, although Stark decided not to attend and instead spent his time gambling and flirting with the girls in the club. They were interrupted by Stark's friend James Rhodes who handed Stark his award and berated him for missing the ceremony. As they excited the casino, they were stopped by Christine Everhart who interviewed Stark about his company. Stark charmed Everhart and Hogan drove them both back to his mansion. to his private jet]] The next morning, Hogan followed Stark to the airport in a , but had trouble keeping up with him as Stark drove the faster . Stark flew to Afghanistan where he was kidnapped by the terrorist organization Ten Rings, after demonstrating the Jericho missile to the United States Armed Forces. After a three-month search, Stark was found walking across the desert by James Rhodes, having escaped from the Ten Rings himself. Upon Stark's return to the United States of America, Hogan drove Pepper Potts to the airport to meet Stark and then drove them back to Stark Industries to meet Obadiah Stane, after stopping to get cheeseburgers for Stark per his request. Hogan was present when Stark gave a press conference about his experience, where he also announced he would be shutting down the weapons manufacturing section of Stark Industries.Iron Man Protecting Iron Man ]] With Stark having admitted to being the superhero Iron Man, Hogan's job became more difficult as Stark gained mass popularity, and developed a massive fan following. After a Stark Expo presentation, Hogan escorted Stark through the sea of people looking to gain his autograph, when they finally made it outside they found a beautiful U.S. Marshal waiting for them. She informed Stark that he had issued a subpoena to appear in Washington, D.C. before a Congressional committee headed by Senator Stern. Hogan took the subpoena and drove them to Washington, D.C.. Boxing Training ]] Hogan continued to work closely with Tony Stark and the two developed a close friendship. They often boxed together to keep fit, although Stark would often cheat during their fights, using mixed martial arts (MMA) techniques to elbow Hogan in the face or kick him in the chest, much to Hogan's annoyance. ]] One day while training, they were interrupted by Natalie Rushman, the new secretary for Stark Industries as Pepper Potts had been promoted to CEO. Stark asked Hogan to show Rushman how to box; Hogan agreed and teased her about the unlikelihood of her having any real fight training. However, Hogan quickly learned that Rushman was more than she seemed when she defended herself from a punch and threw Hogan painfully to the floor which Stark mocked. Duel of Monaco ]] During the Circuit de Monaco, Hogan accompanied Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Natalie Rushman, keeping the Mark V suitcase armor handcuffed to his wrist. When Stark entered the race himself, taking over his own formula one racing car, he was soon attacked by terrorist Ivan Vanko, who used a recreated Arc Reactor powered suit with electric whips. Hogan risked his life in trying to get the Suitcase Armor to Stark. from Ivan Vanko]] Hogan drove down the wrong way of the track and slammed the car into Ivan Vanko; Stark yelled at Hogan for nearly hitting him in the crash and tried to enter the car to leave. Vanko survived the crash and attacked the car, ripping the car apart; however, Hogan and Pepper Potts were able to give Stark the armor and he was able to use it to defeat Vanko after a brief but brutal fight. Hogan and Potts watched from the car as Vanko was taken away by the police, yelling and laughing at Stark, telling him he had lost. Trouble Continues ]] Tony Stark hosted a birthday party in his Mansion where he proceeded to get drunk to wear one of his Iron Man suits to impress his guests. This action angered James Rhodes, who had been defending Stark to the government, so he put on another suit and confronted Stark. The two friends began fighting throughout the Mansion, where they came close to harming Pepper Potts, Hogan ran into the house and pulled her to safety. The fight ended with great damage to the mansion and Rhodes leaving with the Iron Man suit. ' office]] Back at Stark Industries the next day, Happy Hogan went to collect Pepper Potts for her upcoming meeting and found her talking with Tony Stark. Hogan asked if Potts needed anything else and Stark tried to answer believing the question was directed at him, when he realized that Hogan was working for Potts now, Stark tried to make an awkward joke, but Hogan advised him to stop talking. Hogan and Potts then left the office while Stark spoke to Natalie Rushman. Raid of Hammer Industries changing]] Hogan became Pepper Potts' bodyguard when she was named CEO of Stark Industries, and accompanied her to the Stark Expo. During the Battle at Stark Expo, he later accompanied Natasha Romanoff to Hammer Industries Headquarters to stop Vanko from his attack on the Expo. Hogan could not help, but look as Romanoff changed clothes in the back of the car. ]] When they arrived at Hammer Industries, Hogan started to fight the first bodyguard they encountered; after a long fight, Hogan used the dirty boxing tactics he had learned from Tony Stark and knocked the guard unconscious. Pleased with his efforts, he called out to Romanoff, only to see she had defeated every other guard in the building. Hogan stood by Romanoff as she hacked into the Hammer Industries computer and returned control of the War Machine Armor to James Rhodes so they could join forces and fight back against Ivan Vanko.Iron Man 2 Head of Security Spying on Aldrich Killian ]] Hogan eventually became very uncomfortable with his role as the bodyguard of Tony Stark, the Iron Man as he was often laughed at, and was granted a new position as the head of security in the Corporate Headquarters of Stark Industries, a role which he took great pride in despite causing customer complaints to rise to a shocking level. It was in this capacity that he both encountered Eric Savin, and Savin's boss Aldrich Killian when they visited Stark Industries in order to have a meeting with Pepper Potts. ]] Hogan called Tony Stark to update him on how he was watching Pepper Potts speak and possibly flirt with Aldrich Killian, who was demonstrating his new technology to find investors. The two old friends discussed Hogan's new position and Stark mocked his lack of skill with technology. Hogan agreed to follow Killian and Eric Savin to find out more, as they said goodbye, Hogan noted that he had barely seen Stark since he had started working with the Avengers.Iron Man 3 Destruction of the Chinese Theatre ]] Immediately suspicious, he investigated them and later followed Eric Savin to an exchange with another man at the . He tried to interfere and gather evidence when he noticed some of the man's flesh glowing in an amber hue, having taken one of the devices the man had been given Hogan attempted to leave. Before he could get away, Hogan was stopped by Eric Savin, who attempted to steal the device, defending himself, Hogan punched Savin in the face. Much to his horror, Savin's wound healed immediately with the same golden glow. Their altercation was interrupted when the other man exploded, killing several people and severely injuring Hogan. Hogan was able to point to a vital piece of evidence before he lapsed into unconsciousness; an act that gave Tony Stark a valuable clue into the cause of the explosion. Recovery ]] " ". That's his show, he thinks it's elegant. One more thing, make sure everyone wears their badges. He's a stickler for that sort of thing.|Tony Stark|Iron Man 3}} Hogan was put in a coma for some days, Tony Stark stayed by his bedside and asked the nurse to put on the television, as it was Hogan's favorite television show and ensure that all the staff wore their security badges, as it would annoy Hogan to find out they were not. This incident prompted Stark to publicly threaten the Mandarin, responsible for the attack. Hogan ultimately woke up, days after the explosion. Asset Management Escorting Peter Parker films Hogan inside the Stark jet]] During the events surrounding the Avengers Civil War, Hogan continued to be employed at Stark Industries, continuing to be the Head of Security but aspiring to be promoted to asset management. When Tony Stark recruited Peter Parker to assist in the fight between his team and Captain America's team, Hogan accompanied Parker on the private plane to Germany, neighbored with him at their hotel, and introduced him to the new suit designed for him by Stark.Spider-Man: Homecoming While staying at the hotel in Berlin, Hogan was billed for an expensive movie Parker had ordered, and believed the price meant it was an adult film. Monitoring Spider-Man ]] Two months later, Hogan had been promoted to asset management as requested and was assigned to oversee the removal of all items and technology from Avengers Tower after Stark sold the building to move to the New Avengers Facility in upstate New York. Hogan was also Peter Parker's primary contact as he started his crime-fighting career, and duly relayed all of Parker's messages to Stark. Hijacking of the Stark Cargo Plane ]] On moving day, Hogan oversaw the loading of all of the items due to be moved onto the cargo plane. He was contacted by Parker's friend Ned Leeds, who tried to warn him that the plane was in danger, but he brushed off the warning. After seeing it off, the plane was hijacked by the Vulture and subsequently crashed on Coney Island after Spider-Man intervened. When Hogan arrived at the crash sight with the FBI, he found Adrian Toomes webbed and restrained on the side of a car, with a note from Spider-Man reading: "Found the Flying Vulture Guy. P.S. Sorry about your plane." Parker's Rejection watching a Quinjet]] Days later, Hogan appeared at Parker's school to personally apologize for not listening to his warnings, and to thank him for saving his job. He then took Parker on a ride to the New Avengers Facility where Tony Stark intended to announce Spider-Man to the world as the newest official member of the Avengers. ]] However, Parker declined the invitation and left the building to wait in the car for a ride home. Pepper Potts reminded Hogan and Stark that there was a room full of press expecting an announcement; Stark asked Hogan if he was still carrying an engagement ring, and intended to give them it. However, Potts was unimpressed by the tactic and assured the two that she would think of something better. Despite Potts word, Hogan tossed the ring to Stark as a last-case measure. Thanos' Victory In 2018, Happy survived the Snap when Thanos collected all six Infinity Stones and used them to wipe out half of all life in the universe. The Blip Tony Stark's Funeral Following the Blip and the Battle of Earth in 2023, Hogan, along with Pepper Potts, Morgan Stark, James Rhodes and all the original Avengers watched Tony Stark's recording that he made in the event before his death after he died sacrificing himself to destroy Thanos and his army. comfort each other|left]] Hogan then went outside where many people there to honor Stark were standing. He and Rhodes comforted each other, both being very close to Stark, as they watched Potts and her daughter place Stark's Arc Reactor in the lake. ]] Afterwards, he sat with Morgan Stark and asked her if she was hungry. She replied that she wanted cheeseburgers. Hogan tearfully smiled, telling her that her father liked cheeseburgers as well, reminiscing when he returned to the United States in from Afghanistan after being kidnapped, and promised to get her all the cheeseburgers she wanted.Avengers: Endgame Quentin Beck's Campaign Helping at Salvation Army In 2024, months after the Blip, at a charity event in New York City, Hogan traveled there to meet Spider-Man. When Hogan arrived, he was greeted by Spider-Man and May Parker. He then presented May Parker with a large check from Pepper Potts before he began flirting with May by complementing her about her hair and asking her about her new dress, to which she responded to commenting about his beard. When May left, Parker asked Hogan what happened but he ignored him and told him that Nick Fury was calling him. Hogan told Parker that Fury calls superheroes for any activities. When Hogan's phone started ringing, Hogan told Parker that that was Fury calling him but he reluctantly refused to speak to him but told Parker to answer the phone or else he will have to. 's calls]] When Parker hung up on Fury, Hogan freaked out and strongly advised against "ghosting" Fury. Parker then told Hogan that he had to go as he noticed the crowd of people calling him backstage. He promised Hogan that he'll call Fury later on. Once Parker left, Hogan immediately received a call from Fury, whom he tried to reassure that Parker was not "ghosting" him.Spider-Man: Far From Home Later, after Parker left for a school trip at Europe, Hogan and May began a momentarily relationship. One day, while the two were on a restaurant, May called Parker to ask him about the recent battle in the Grand Canal. As she did this, Happy ate May's food, to which she told him not to eat her lunch. May then briefly gave the call to Hogan so he could say hi to Parker, though he didn't really want to say hi to him, he did it anyway. Hogan then told a suspicious Parker that he was simply helping May and taking care of her, through Parker did not believe it. Advising Parker Days later, Hogan was called by Peter Parker, who told Hogan to pick him up in the Netherlands as he was stranded there after. Once he arrived at Parker's location in a Stark Industries Private Jet, the young superhero asked if he was really Hogan, much to his confusion. Parker then demanded Hogan to prove he's himself by telling him something only the real Happy would know. Hogan then proved this by revealing that he knew about Parker buying a presumably R-rated movie while in Germany in 2016. Parker then hugged Hogan, who demanded an explication on what was happening. discuss Mysterio]] Upon entering the plane, Parker told him that he was nearly killed by Quentin Beck, an illusionist who was using illusions of powerful creatures to make the world think he was a new hero, and who fooled Parker into giving him E.D.I.T.H., an AI created by Tony Stark with control over hundreds of drones, as well as into revealing who of Parker's friends know about his plot. As Hogan gave first aid to Parker, the latter yelled at Hogan on how he failed to stop Beck's plan. After Parker calmed down and opened up aout how he feels unable to live up to Stark's legacy, Hogan comforted Peter by telling him that not even Stark could live up to his own legacy, but revealed that picking Parker as his protege was the only decision Stark never regretted or second-guessed and felt that Stark wouldn't have sacrificed himself if he didn't knew that Parker would survive. A motivated Parker then instructed Hogan to give him his phone so he could known where Beck's plan was going to happen, which he discovered was in London. Hogan then proudly watched as Peter created a new Spider-Man suit with Stark technology, before playing AC/DC's , and piloting the plane. Before fighting Beck, Hogan tried to sent Nick Fury a coded message warning him of Beck's deception, but, unknowest to Hogan, Fury didn't realized it was a message. Hogan then asked Parker about his battle plan, which he explained to Hogan, before asking Hogan to give Michelle Jones a Black Dalia neckalce he buyed to her in case Parker was killed-in-action. Battle of London 's classmates]] Upon arriving to London, Hogan and Parker tested his new suit. Upon watching the illusion that Mysterio's drones generated, Hogan was shocked by its realism, and even asked Peter if its really faked, which he confirmed. Before jumping to stop Beck, Parker told Hogan that they will have to talk about his and May's relationship. During the battle, Hogan found Parker's friends, Ned Leeds, Jones, and Flash Thompson, through Thompson's videos. Happy then landed the plane and tried to help rescue Parker's friends. However, one of Mysterio's drones destroyed their plane in order to prevent them from escaping. Hogan then instructed the students to hide inside the vault of the Royal Crown Jewels. While entering the vault, the group was forced to escape from a drone that followed them. As Hogan and the kids entered the vault, he desesperately tried to throw a shield at the drone, only to fail, causing him to wonder how Captain America could do it with his own shield. Once inside, as the drone shooted misiles at the vault, the group, believing it to be his final moments, openly admitted several of their secrets, with Hogan confessing he was in love with Spider-Man's aunt, much to Parker's classmates' surprise. However, Parker was able to deactivate the drones to save them. Returning to New York Back in New York, Peter Parker demanded an explanation from Hogan and his aunt May about their relationship. May described it as a fling, whereas Hogan said that he thought they had a long-term connection. Parker would leave to go on his own date while Hogan and May debated. Personality Hogan was Tony Stark's constant companion. He also acted as Stark's "pre-screener" when Stark was womanizing.Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Iron Man An example of this was when he described reporter Christine Everhart as "cute." A brooding disciplinarian, Hogan initially ignored Peter Parker out of annoyance by not replying to his messages and being rude to him even when Parker was serious about Adrian Toomes' actions. He later apologized to Peter for not taking him seriously and thanked him for saving his job, explaining it was all he had. Abilities *'Combatant': Hogan was a former professional boxer and occasionally sparred with Tony Stark. Hogan learned to use mixed martial arts from his sparring with Tony and with considerable effort, was able to defeat a professional security guard of Hammer Industries. Hogan was also able to cause enough damage to Eric Savin's face with just one punch to the point where the latter had to heal the damage for several seconds with his Extremis powers. *'Pilot': Hogan has been shown to be a capable pilot as he was seen successfully flying the Stark Industries Private Jet without any difficulty. Equipment *'Iron Man Armor: Mark V': To be added Vehicles *' ': One of Tony Stark's luxury cars, which Happy drove to chauffeur Stark and Pepper Potts. In Monaco, it was sliced in half by Whiplash's electrical whips. *'Stark Industries Private Jet': To be added Facilities *'Stark Industries Headquarters': To be added *'Los Angeles Mercy Hospital': To be added *'Avengers Tower': To be added *'New Avengers Facility': To be added Relationships Family *Mother Allies *Stark Industries **Pepper Potts - Employer and Friend **Bambi Arbogast - Colleague *Maya Hansen † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Employer and Friend **James Rhodes/War Machine **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † - Former Colleague **Vision † **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Friend *Ned Leeds *Morgan Stark - Friend *Salvation Army **May Parker - Love Interest *Michelle Jones *Flash Thompson *Betty Brant *Nick Fury's Crew **Nick Fury **Talos (disguised as Nick Fury) **Soren (disguised as Maria Hill) Enemies *Obadiah Stane/Iron Monger † *Ivan Vanko/Whiplash † *Hammer Industries **Justin Hammer **Hammer Drones *A.I.M. **Aldrich Killian † **Eric Savin † **Jack Taggart † - Attempted Killer *Adrian Toomes/Vulture *Quentin Beck/Mysterio † - Attempted Killer *Elemental Fusion Appearances Trivia *Hogan's role of training Tony Stark in boxing during Iron Man 2 is a nod to his background as a former professional boxer in the comics, which is also how he earned his nickname because of his refusal to fight back. *Hogan's look and attire in the flashbacks shown in Iron Man 3 are an homage to the character of Vincent Vega, played by in the movie . *Jon Favreau personally chose the scene from Hogan wakes up to in Iron Man 3.Jon Favreau on Twitter Behind the Scenes *In early storyboards of Iron Man 3, Happy Hogan was originally supposed to die in the explosion caused by Jack Taggart.IRON MAN 3: Happy Hogan (Jon Favreau) Was Supposed To Die! *David Rowden and Richard Verran Townsend were stunt doubles for Jon Favreau in the role of Happy Hogan. *Jeff Ridgway, James Payton and Derek Sulek were stand-ins for Jon Favreau in the role of Happy Hogan. *Favreau's son Max played an Expo Kid later retconned as a young Peter Parker. This is a nod to the relationship shared between Hogan and Parker in Spider-Man: Homecoming. References External Links * * es:Harold Hogan ru:Хэппи Хоган Category:Iron Man (film) Characters Category:Iron Man 2 Characters Category:Iron Man 3 Characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Stark Industries Employees Category:Los Angeles Mercy Hospital Patients Category:Bodyguards